OrANge Mission
by enRei
Summary: There is a club among Konoha's ninjas. In between their normal activities, which includes stalking, day dreaming, spending as much time possible with the object of their fanaticsm, there is one that sticks out the most. And that is keeping the greedy Uchiha's hands off their most prized obsession. As the saying goes, 'All is fair in love and war' .


enslavedRei

Imaginary friends

Present to U

A

SasuNaru

Fan Fic

_OrANge mission_

A stupid, cocky and pointless story about how Naruto can never hide himself from his fans.

It was sunny and quite ordinary peaceful day in Konohagakure. There were street vendors, trying to sell lots of unusable and shiny stuffs to the residents of the village. Previous mentioned residents were trying to get a good deal with them, and lower the prices, like any other normal human being.

And then, there were restaurants, filled with shinobis who were trying by eating to forget about their unsuccessful or successful but fatal for their sanity missions. Hokage was trying to get a good sleep after night of drinking and lost money. Her assistant was just trying to get her to do some work.

Certain group of girls (and some boys that would like to stay anonymous), were trying to get a hold of prized Uchiha and his heart. Hyugga heiress was trying her guts out not to faint. Rock Lee was trying to be become the best taijustu master. Shikamaru was trying to get a good look at the clouds, but he was quite unsuccessful, due to Ino and her nagging. And Sasuke? Well, the young and oh-so gorgeous looking prodigy wasn't trying to do anything. He _did_ it. The raven got rid of his fan girls ( and boys), he framed some accident on Kiba, so his mother won't let him out of the house for the time being, and he also knocked Hyuuga Neji out of the picture. For today, his path was clear. Unlike yesterday, no orange fan boy was getting in his way. He shivered, thinking about that damn Gaara and his sand. For the whole day, he was trapped in his house, with no exit. He hated the stoic and emotionless guy. However, now he was back to his village, and there were no obstacles on Sasuke's way. Well, except for one.

Silver headed shinobi smirked under his mask, watching his young student squirming in the ropes. It wasn't a moral thing to do, tie your student in a tree, but what choice did Kakashi have? As a respected and dignified member of the _OrANge_, Kakashi had to put a stop on Sasuke and his evil actions. OK, not that evil, but more like naughty. Imagine what would happen if Sasuke got within ten feet's of their prized possession?

A very nasty battle, that is.

Not that the target couldn't defend himself. But there was something wrong with the picture when Sasuke was in it. And Kakashi didn't like that. His mission is to guard the little uke of _OrANge_, and never to let Sasuke near him_._

"Well, Sasuke-kun, I am truly sorry for this, but it seems this is the only way. Ja ne! " And with that, he disappeared in smoke. Only to be knocked out by the sight of his target's naked body, together with some other members of _OrANge_. Rivers of blood had never flown that much.

Let's go back to Sasuke, shall we. Right now, he was jumping from tree to tree, smirking to himself for his excellent use of _Kage Bunshin_ with _Henge_. Ah, the beautiful days of youth…

He was standing in front of the training ground 11, watching his prey lustfully. Petit, fragile body was standing in the middle of it, with no shirt on. There were few muscles, quite enough for a boy that age. Combined with that smooth and tanned skin, it was enough to make Sasuke's nose itch with desire to bleed. His blonde locks were sweaty, together with the rest of his body. He turned to Sasuke's his bright and innocent azure eyes shining with determination and happiness.

"Sasuke! Are you here to train with me? " Sasuke had no intention of dueling that little reincarnation of a Sun God. In fact, he had other training on his mind, but of course, the blockhead didn't. Then again, any chance to touch that sinful body was a big yes.

"Hn. " He simply said, and positioned himself. The beautiful idiot just smiled, and run towards him. Sasuke was only able to accidentally graze his silky to the touch shoulders, when a warrior yell was heard. All around them were the members of _OrANge_, blazing with anger.

"Don't you dare touch Naruto, you bastard!" said one of them. Sasuke wasn't sure who he was. The blonde idiot was confused, and he smiled.

"Oh, you want to spar with me?" Sasuke thanked God for his naivety.

"Hn, dobe. Let's get out of here. " Naruto pouted for a while, making all their noses itch. Sasuke gulped.

"Naruto-kun." Gasps of surprise and whispers of _president_ could be easily heard. Sasuke growled, seeing Shino-bastard making his way towards them. Naruto just grinned.

"Shino! You here to pick me up?" _Pick him up? What? What's that about?_

"Naruto, what are you talking about? " Sasuke said, with a stern voice.

"Oh, well, Shino offered to take out for a lunch. Isn't it amazing? " Naruto had starts in his eyes. Sasuke wasn't sure whether it was for the free lunch or his partner. Then something rang. And it was Sasuke's alter ego.

_Shino is taking him out for a lunch. He's taking __**my Naruto**__out. And it suspiciously looks like a _**date! **_God damn that bug boy! _

"Aburame. "

"Uchiha. "

Sasuke gritted his teeth, feeling extremely furious and jealous for the looks Naruto was giving to Shino.

"Don't go Naruto."

"Huh? Why not Sasuke? It's ramen! "Sasuke burrowed his eyebrows. He figured Shino would use a dirty trick like that. Buying ramen to Naruto, like that will win his affection. He tried it himself, he should know. Without thinking, Sasuke grabbed Naruto and fled the scene. Protesting Naruto was an easy thing to deal with. Especially if you focused on that that you were holding that sweet and sensible body in your hands. Even his fists brought pleasure to Sasuke. And his teeth… Suddenly, he had this wild illusion about a bed, Naruto tied to it, and him, Sasuke, with lubrication in his hands.

_Fuck!_ No more delusions! Or else, he will explode in front of the whole village. Sasuke smirked at the twitching body in his arms. There is only one cure for those things.

Naruto was never scared for his life like that moment when he saw the look of pure lust in Sasuke's eyes.

"Dobe-chan… "Sasuke's voice was hoarse, and his eyes were glinting with evil, or should we say, naughty intentions. And then, there was that creepy smile on his face. Naruto paled.

"_HELP!_" He screamed, not that interested in his pride anymore. He just knew he had to save his virginity somehow.

"Sa…Sasuke… You don't want this… "Naruto desperately tried to reason with him.

"Oh, but I do. "Naruto trembled, somehow knowing he should watch his ass from Sasuke. Out of nowhere, there were dozens of ninjas, scowling at Sasuke. Naruto relaxed. There were Neji and Kiba, with swollen faces, bloody Kakashi and even lazy looking Shikamaru.

"Let go of Naruto. "Said Kakashi. Sasuke grinned.

"Never. "

"Naruto belongs to the village Sasuke. "He smirked, tightening his grip on Naruto's waist.

"Sorry guys. This uke is mine. "Naruto blushed, losing his ability to think sanely. _Mine? Mine like, Sasuke's property? Did that mean Sasuke liked him? And.. and…_

"What do you mean uke? "Sasuke grinned deviously down at his little red faced angel.

"You'll see."

"Hey, TEME! I'm no uke!"

"How about you show it to me? "They started walking away slowly, still arguing. The members of _OrANge _fan club were staring at them dumbfounded.

"Well, couldn't say we didn't expect that. " said the ever wise, Shikamaru. Kakashi sighed.

"Well, there's always tomorrow. "The rest of the group nodded and went their way.

"_CURSE YOU TEME!_"

"_Isn't it SEME now?"_

"_AAAARHG! ... Aaaah… Sa… Sasuke! "_

"_**Naruto…**__" _

…_.….….….….….….…._

"_Wanna go for another round?"_

"_Hell yeah! I'm seme now!"_

"_Hn. Fat chance."_

**Rei: Aren't I bored? Why, yes I am!**

**Sasuke: Hn. **

**Rei: I reckon this your 'Thank you'?**

**Sasuke:Hn.**

**Rei: Bastard. Go pest Naru-chan. I'm taking him away soon.**

**!…#…$…%…^…%…$…#...!**

**Rei: I hate you Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: It's mutual.**

**Rei: Drop dead!**

_Phoenix: Ne, Rei-chan? You think you ought to be the mature one._

**Rei: Why me? He's the one being the bastard!**

_Phoenix: Yes, but he's a fragment of imagination, and you are real._

**Rei: … I hate you too!**


End file.
